The Adventures of Lithec Tayalil
by Nymoona
Summary: Lithec is a Noble woman, working her way to be a Magistrix: Purely for the power. Will she find that she needs to change, or will she remain strong in her cruel ways?
1. Chapter 1

[General PoV]

Lithec looked around curiously, peering around the corner, blue eyes narrowing. The black-haired child darted forward, attempting to snatch the stuffed bunny before her. As she did so, she herself was snatched up by a much larger being.

She squealed, tearing up as slender fingers attacked her rib cage, causing her to giggle violently.

"I got you!" Her father chuckled warmly, hugging her as he ceased the childish assault, smiling softly to her. She continued to giggle even so, smiling up as she calmed down. "I could have sworn I'd hidden!" She took her head, puffing out her chubby cheeks.

He grinned, patting her head as he set her on her feet. "Nope! You can't hide from me, Lith'. I'm the master at Hide and go Seek! Plus, you're a lot younger, that means I'm wiser and I know all of your hiding spots."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You cheated, setting out Mister Hoppity like that, too! Cheater, cheater, pumpkin-eater!"  
>He gasped, throwing his hand to his chest, "How dareth thee accuse one of such a FOUL act!" He said, over-dramatic.<p>

She shrugged, skipping off without a care in the world.

[A/N: I'm only going to do chapters of her at 5, 10, 15, 20, etc., etc. It'll pick up when she's a young adult. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged. Lith is 5ish at the beginning, and the aging method I go by is this: Blood Elves and Humans age the same way, Blood Elves just live longer. If you don't go by this, suck it up.]


	2. Chapter 2

[General PoV]

Her frowned deepened. It was a bright, sunny day, and she was surrounded by people she loved, and people who loved her. Everyone was either silent, or quietly sobbing. She herself was on the verge of tears, but was remaining strong.

Not for her.

For her Uncle.

Her father passed away a few weeks ago and they received notification, and his corpse, only last week. He died in Icecrown, according to the Ebon Blade's letter.

At least the body was well-preserved because of the cold.

[Lithec's PoV]

I shook my head as I wiped my face, sniffling quietly. Uncle was the only person I could truly trust now- I'm a cautious person. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced behind me, wiping my nose. Uncle gently squeezed my shoulder, grimacing at my appearance. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy, my nose red and the rest of my face was pale. My hair was uncombed- at least, it looked like it. I actually spent fifteen minutes on it before I ended up curling up in my blankets and sobbing. The only acceptable part of me was my clothes- a pitch black, long-sleeved dress that reached my knees, met with black knee-high socks and boots.

I looked back to the coffin, covering my mouth to contain my choked sob.

[Voirin's PoV]

I sighed, observing Lithec. Poor child, losing her father so young. I know it will make her stronger though. I looked back to the coffin as Lithec did, patting her back as she covered her mouth.

It won't be too long until the funeral is over, and I pray she doesn't do anything stupid. She's rash and impulsive when her emotions run wild, and she's currently doing her best to not lose composure. It seems our little 'chats' on etiquette didn't go in one ear and out the other for her.

I, myself, was just as upset over Kulin's death as Lithec was, perhaps even more so. I'm near positive that Lithec will try to comfort me later, if she gets the chance. Halan, my soon-to-be Wife, beat her to it. She was there when I read the letter, and saw me lose my 'cool', as some call it. It was so abrupt- he'd only been gone a few months when he died.

Poor Lithec, left without her father and no mother to speak of. I suppose Halan will try to convince me to take on the fatherly role, but we have our own on the way. It is my understanding that children get jealous of each other, especially early-on.

I just hope Lithec doesn't lose it.


End file.
